The present invention relates to markers of non-permanent marker boards and, more particularly, to a marker and stamp system for facilitating non-porous surface presentations, and a method of using the same.
A lack of clarity and neatness in white board presentations has undermined the explanation and education process of such presentations. Which is significant because the context of many of these presentations happens within a time crunch; for example, a sports-related presentation such as during a timeout of a basketball game.
Stamped images tend to provide cleaner and more uniform marks, and thus are better suited for such hasty and stressful presentations. Especially for the standard shapes used in many sports-related presentations, e.g., ‘X’s and ‘O’s, free-hand circles can be messy and invite confusion during deadline-driven communications as compared to the predictable efficiency of a stamped circle. Traditional dry erase markers, however, do not and cannot provide the neatness of a stamped image, and currently there are no combined marker and stamp systems.
As can be seen, there is a need for a marker and stamp system for facilitating non-porous surface presentations, and a method of using the same, wherein athletic game procedures, particularly football plays, are diagrammed during sport-related presentations. The current marker and stamp system of the present invention provides a double-ended dry erase marker, enabling uniform application of circular symbols via a stamp end, and the application of free hand marking via a marker end.